An engine oil pump draws oil through an oil pick-up tube from an oil reservoir. This pick-up tube must seal against a housing, such as the pump housing or engine block, as any air leak will allow the pump to draw air instead of oil. This condition could result in engine issues if the engine main bearings are not adequately lubricated.
Therefore, an o-ring seal may be supplied pre-assembled to the pick-up tube to seal against the housing. Prior to installing the pick-up tube in the oil pump at an engine assembly plant, the o-ring may inadvertently roll off the end of the pick-up tube. If this occurs without being detected during assembly, major engine rebuild or replacement costs may be incurred.
One conventional alternative is to undercut the tube to retain the o-ring on the tube. The disadvantage to this alternative is the cost associated with undercutting. Therefore the need exists for a simple, inexpensive solution to keep the o-ring seal on the end of the pick-up tube prior to engine assembly.